


When She Goes Home (Valkyon Version)

by the_andy_world (Andy_S)



Series: When Gardienne Goes Back Home [4]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_S/pseuds/the_andy_world
Summary: Anonymous asks:As much as I hate ez, that was actually sweet. Could you do the same thing for Valkyon? Pleeeeeeaaaaase!!!





	When She Goes Home (Valkyon Version)

He needed to let her go, after all, that´s how it was supposed to be from the very beginning, but… he didn´t wish this.

Valkyon knew that this was going to happen sooner or later and yet, his heart made him fall in love with the girl standing in front of him, hugging him with all her might.

“Valkyon…” He would miss so much the way she said his name, how it felt so right to be called by her.

“Gardienne…I will miss you.” It was indeed true. He will miss her to the core of his heart. Her leaving was just like someone taking away one of his organs.

“I will miss you too…” Letting the tall man go, Gardienne breathed one last time the air from Eldarya, before entering the portal and never coming back again.

That was it. She was gone like it never happened. But he would never forget the bubbly girl that always made him smile. She was marked into him, just like every single scar he possessed from the countless battles he had been before.

Immersing himself in training the members of his guard, Valkyon started over-working himself, just so his thoughts wouldn´t go to her… It pained him too much to not have her there anymore.

Time passed by at a rather slow pace, making the strong and calm man start to lose his composure and give in to his tiredness.

“Valkyon, you need to rest. Now!” Ewelein said as she checked Valkyon´s health.

“I´m fine…” 

“No, you aren´t! You don’t sleep, you barely eat, plus you over-work yourself! Until further notice, you´re forbidden to go on missions and from training. Go to your room and sleep! I will know if you don´t do what I told you to do.” 

Letting out a tired sigh, Valkyon nodded his head and went to his room, laying down on his bed, trying to somehow sleep… but he couldn´t. Gardienne was the only thing that came into his mind.

He wanted to see her, touch her, kiss her, feel her… he needed to tell her how much he loved her. So many things were left unspoken and now there was nothing he could do about it.

“If only she was here…” Closing his eyes, he finally fell asleep, dreaming with the person he loved so much.

A couple of hours passed and it was already night when Valkyon woke up… feeling his chest rather hot.

Opening his eyes, he saw a sleeping Gardienne on his chest. Was he still dreaming?!

“Oh, you´re awake. How are you feeling?” That voice… it was her indeed. Only her could have such a melodic voice.

“H-how?” By the Oracle… was he delusional now?

Gardienne simply looked deeply into his eyes and smiled at him, before giving a light peck on the warrior´s lips.

“I couldn´t be apart of you, Valkyon.” 

That made it. Upon hearing his name by her…the silver-haired man picked the girl up and kissed Gardienne with passion, not wanting to let her go ever again.

His little angel, he shall protect her forever.


End file.
